Queen's Blade: The Unwilling Intruder
by BDasher
Summary: A young man falls through a rift in time-space, into the Queen's Blade world, at the time of Rebellion, where he meets up with Leina, Tomoe and Nanael and decides to join them, making friends and enemies along the way of his journey.
1. The Rift

Queen's Blade: The Unwilling Intruder

_Chapter 1: The Rift_

Leina woke up from another narcolepsy attack. "Damn that curse and damn all so-called healers," she muttered under her breath. She clambered out of her camouflaged tent and gazed at the sky. Judging by the position of the sun it was about lunchtime, though Leina wasn't very hungry. She packed her tent and was about to leave when the sky split asunder with a mighty crack, followed by a heat wave. Something fell out, heading towards a nearby pine forest. Her curiosity awakened, she headed out to the place the thing should have landed.

Tomoe ate her noodles, sitting on a log. Nanael, who had decided to pay her a visit, was ''scouting'' the area, although "scouring the surroundings for every bit of food she can find" came closer to the truth. Suddenly Tomoe heard a loud ripping noise as if something was torn apart, followed by an immense heat. "Nanael! What's happening?," Tomoe screamed, panicking for a moment, then regaining her usual calmness. She drew her sword. Due to her blindness, her hearing was super developed, almost matching that of an Elf, not to mention her innate ability to sense evil and unnatural things in her surroundings. Because of this she was as dangerous a warrior as ever. Soon, she heard the beating of wings announcing Nanael's return. "Tomoe! Grab your stuff and follow me! Some kind of portal opened in the sky and something fell out! I want to see what it is! Let's go!" Tomoe finished her noodles, then packed her belongings in her backpack and followed the rhythmic sound of Nanael's wings.

The thing falling out of the rift in space-time (that's what it was) wasn't a thing. It was a person, as Leina found out when she arrived at the crash site. The person was a young man, about 23, which was the age of Leina and Tomoe as well. His brown hair reached shoulder-length, fitting with his brown eyes. He had the luck to fall in a lake although the water had evaporated due to the immense heat, it had still saved him from death due to massive impact. Still, it was a miracle he had survived. He was nude, so Leina covered him with her cloak. Then she heard a sound, which caused her to spin on her heels with her sword in one hand, shield in the other. "Is that how you treat old friends, Leina?," a familiar voice said. Leina looked up. " Nanael? And Tomoe? What are you doing here?"

"We could ask you the same. Who's that?," Nanael said, pointing at the boy.

"I don't know, I just found him here, he fell out of that rift in the sky and I found him here."

They heard a moaning, then a weak "Where am I? Ouch, my head..."

Leina turned around and noticed that the boy woke up. He looked around, noticed the three girls and blushed, realizing he was nude save for the cloak, but then he calmed down. A polite "Excuse me, but does anyone have some clothes I can borrow?," was the second thing he said. Tomoe dug around in her backpack and pulled out a spare robe, which she gave him. "Here. It's not much, but it's better than nothing." The boy went behind a tree to put it on. He came back, handed Leina her cloak and smiled. "It's perfect. Thank you." Leina put her cloak back on before asking: "Now that you're wearing clothes, would you mind telling us who you are?" The boy thought for a second, then replied. "I can't remember. I remember everything but my name. You can call me Felix. It doesn't feel like my real name, but it feels important to me." He didn't look very surprised not remembering his name or falling in another universe. Then, something did surprise him. He pointed at Leina and spoke. "I know you. You're Leina. And you're Tomoe. And you're that angel, Nanael."

Leina was surprised. She was sure she'd never met this boy before. "How do you know us?

"I know most of you. Where I come from, another universe, you're all fictional characters. Apparently, not very fictional at all," grinned Felix. He was very calm, as if it was very normal to be thrown in another universe. "You don't seem to be shocked that you are pulled out of your own universe and placed in ours," said Tomoe.

"I've read weirder stuff in my books," was Felix' reply. "And besides that, sit down and cry won't get me back. Nothing ever will, probably, so I'll just make the best out of it."

"Wise words from a wise man," said Tomoe.

"Man?" Felix laughed. "I'm thirteen years old." He looked at himself and grinned. "Cool, the warp aged me."

Tomoe and Nanael came closer to Leina and Felix, but Tomoe tripped. Felix caught her and suddenly blue light glowed around his hands. The glow passed to Tomoe's hands, then went through her arms to her eyes. They appeared to crack, then a layer of white fell off, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I can see. I can see! You lifted the curse! I am in your debt forever."

Felix just looked at his hands, muttering: "So I'm a wizard. Awesome!," then turned to Leina.

"Hey, Leina, do you know if there are mo-" was all he could say before Tomoe kissed him. After that, all he could say was "Hmbflw," blushing a lot.

"As for your question, there are rumours of Elven mages, but you're the first wizard I've ever seen," said Leina, then turned to Tomoe.

"Come on, Tomoe, let's travel again. Just like the old times."

Tomoe smiled. "Just like the old times."

"Can I come too?," Felix and Nanael asked simultaneously.

"Sure thing, but we'd better get moving if we want to reach the closest town before nightfall," Tomoe said.

"Can we buy resupply there? I need to write my spells down and get myself some clothes," Felix asked.

"Sure thing. Do you have money?"

Felix smiled. "Leave that to me. I'm a wizard, remember?"

The four set off. To sunset and new adventures.


	2. Spiritual Fulfilment

_Chapter 2: Spiritual Fulfilment_

"No! We are NOT going to town! It's bursting with Royal Soldiers! We'll be burned at the stake for heresy!" Leina resolutely shook he head.

"I'm just a traveller, remember? I'm not the one fighting the Queen," Felix replied.

"And Tomoe hasn't been here for a while. She can come too." Tomoe seemed relieved she could stick with Felix.

Leina sighed, realizing nothing she said would keep these two from going to town. "Fine. But for no more than one hour, you'd better be back then," she said.

Felix and Tomoe set off to the town, walking just a little too close to each other to be normal.

"Alright, what do we need?"

Tomoe looked at Felix, who immediately replied.

"I need some leather armour, brown gloves and boots, a green cloak, two swords, a bow, some arrows, a quiver, a quill, some ink and a book."

"That's quite the list, how are you going to pay for all that?"

"As I said, I'm a wi-," Tomoe froze and gestured to Felix.

"I'm sensing something... unnatural, but not evil."

Felix grinned. "Are you sure it isn't me? I'm from another universe, remember? "

"No, I've never sensed anything from you. This is something else."

Felix, being quite tall, looked over the masses and noticed someone whose clothes were fading duck in an alley. "I know what you're sensing. Follow me."

Airi's clothes were fading so she ducked in an alley to prevent being stared at. Damn, was she hungry.

"Damnit, I can't go without lifeforce for much longer."

"Maybe I can help with that," a voice suddenly said.

Airi spun around on her heels, grabbing her scythe. One person, the one who spoke, she didn't recognize, but the other, she remembered all too well.

"Tomoe. What are you doing here and who's that?"

"That's a long story, longer then you can go without lifeforce," the stranger spoke again. "My name's Felix, let's just stick to that for now."

"And why would you help me?"

Felix smiled. "I don't know really. I just like to help people. Now, you want some lifeforce or not?"

Before Airi could react Felix spoke some words neither Airi nor Tomoe could understand.  
"_Andriel vi om averith, ladar!_"

A blue sphere of shimmering light appeared in front of Airi.

"Come on, eat it already, I can't keep it up much longer." The sphere visibly drained Felix.

Airi looked at the sphere with mistrust. "What is this?"

"_Mana_, the energy of spells. It isn't lifeforce, but it'll do," Felix said.

Airi cautiously bought the sphere to her mouth, then drained it. The energy was different from lifeforce, but very satisfying and tasty. "This tastes delicious. I've never tasted this before!"

"You probably haven't encountered other wizard then."

After Airi finished her meal, she felt much better. "Thank you. Can I do anything for you? "

"Yes, actually. Do you know where I can buy writing materials and weapons? Tomoe and I have been searching the market for a while, but we couldn't find anything," Felix said, tired.

"Yes, I do. Just go to Manel's Store. It sells everything at a reasonable price."

"Thank you. Goodbye, Airi." Felix and Tomoe set off for Manel's.

Airi stayed behind, unsure what to do. First Lana and now the kindness of this young man had left her reeling. Did she really want to follow the Swamp Witch now? She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure about anything anymore. She sighed and decided to take some time off and think about it all.

Manel's Store was a big, tidy building. Manel himself was a tall, strong man. He was desperately searching for something when he heard Felix and Tomoe come in. He quickly turned around.

"Ah, welcome to Manel's Store, milord and milady. How can Manel help you today?" The man looked very nervous.

"You are looking quite jumpy. Did something happen?," Tomoe asked.

"Well, yes, actually. I lost my wife's gold ring. She loved it and I'll be in trouble if I can't find it."

Felix looked at Manel. "Can you describe it?"

Manel looked confused. "Sure. If you can find it, I'll give you what you need for free. It's inlayed with a single diamond, and on the inside, it is inscribed with the words '_For the love of my life, from Manel_.' "

Felix used the information to create a mental image of the ring, then spoke. _"Trana, akl__ür cardo re zitron!__"_After he finished speaking, a shining light glowed from a heap of maces. "There it is," Felix said, smiling. Manel ducked into the pile of weapons and took the ring. "Thank you very much! What do you need?"  
As Felix and Manel spoke, Tomoe looked out of the window. She then turned around and tugged Felix at his arm whilst Manel left. "Felix, look!"

Felix looked outside and noticed several guards making their way to the store, with Elina at their head. Quickly, he spoke. "_Irvi sa goland rovandor!,_" turning Tomoe and him into elder people. Elina and her guards moved in just as the spell was finished. "Hey! Shopkeep! Get here already! I'm out of perfume!"

Manel walked in with Felix' requests, then stared at Elina. He put Felix' items on the counter, then looked at Elina. "Of course, Lady Elina. What do you need?"

"I told you, you moron! I ran out of perfume!"

Felix took his items, then he and Tomoe headed for the exit.

"Can't... keep... spell.. up...," Felix said, panting heavily.

Just as they reached the exit, the spell flickered, then dissapeared. Felix and Tomoe tried to get away unnoticed, but Elina had noticed. "Hey! You're that Rebel Friend! Get them!"

Felix and Tomoe dashed out of the building, Elina's guards hot on their heels. They dashed over the market, with Felix almost falling over from tiredness. They ducked into an alley, where they hid. Felix grabbed his swords, and Tomoe drew hers. Just as they thought the guards wouldn't notice them, one of them went into the alley. She noticed them and called for the others, then attacked. Felix blocked her swing with one sword, then cut her in twain with the other, whilst Tomoe decapicitated another.

"They're with too many! Tomoe, hold my hand! _Andivir_ _sa imth!,_" Felix yelled.

The spell took them back to the camp, where Felix almost fell over from the drain the spells had put on him. "We're back!," he yelled, then fell unconcious.


	3. A friend in need

_Chapter 3: "A friend in need"_

Felix sighed and tried again. "_Savr, opte om haski!_" Again, nothing happened. Felix gave up. "I wanted to be a wizard since I was seven. Now I am one, and I can't even manage a fireball!," he said angrily. He stood up and went to stand guard sooner were his eyes used to the dark or Tomoe showed up. "Felix, can I ask you something?"

"Sure thing, what is it?"

"I was thinking, since you're a wizard, could you maybe bring Shiz-"

"No," Felix said decisively. "Tomoe, I'd do a lot for you, you know that, but I'm not going to mess around with the dead."

Tomoe was on the edge of bursting into tears. "It's alright. I understand. But I miss her so much!" She started to cry and hugged Felix. Unsure what to do, Felix stroke her hair, saying "It's alright. It's alright."

The next morning, Tomoe felt much better and Felix went to Leina, who was packing her tent. "Leina?"

She looked up "Yes?"

"Do you want me to try and remove your curse? I won't promise it work, but I can try."

She looked suprised. "Do you think you can do that?"

"As I said, I won't promise anything. But it just might work."

"Oh, I'd be grateful if you'd could do that! That curse kept me to my bed for months!"

"Very well then. Let's hope this works." Felix touched Leina's forehead. "_Elvirel, gevere!"_

The blue glow appeared again, but a black light came out of Leina's forehead, destroying Felix' spell. The shock sent Felix flying back. When he stood on his feet once more, he spoke. "I'm sorry, Leina. That curse is too strong for me to dispel."

"We can help with that!" Out of the blue, an Elf stood in the centre of the camp. "Follow me."

Felix was surprised. "But... but.. the Elves were supposed to be extinct. I mean, I'm glad they aren't, but… "

Everyone followed the Elf, with Felix still muttering.

"But... But…"

After a while of walking, the group came to an enormous tree in the otherwise barren plains. The Elf, who introduced himself as Jiki, walked to it and spoke. "_Norivor, Myrdon!_" The tree split apart, revealing a well-lit passage. "Welcome to Tir Sapphyra," Jiki said.

Tomoe let out a gasp of surprise. "How does this all fit into one tree?"

Before Jiki could reply, Felix guessed. "I guess it's magically enhanced, am I right?"

Jiki nodded. "Aye, that's right."

Felix smiled and wanted to say something, but then Leina fell to the ground with an Elf on top of her. "Leina! I missed you!," Nowa said as cheerful as ever. Leina laughed. "I missed you too."

Felix smiled. "A nice sneak attack, It'd be lethal if you'd use a weapon. Nowa, seventy points." Everyone laughed, but all of a sudden the laughter died, and everyone looked at Felix, whose laughter died as well. "Alleyene's behind me, isn't she?"

No one spoke, but Nowa nodded. Felix slowly turned around and saw Alleyene. She looked at him, then at the others. A tiny movement of her lips, barely enough to be called a smile, calmed Felix down somewhat. That was undone when Alleyene suddenly attacked Felix with a mighty sweep of her staff. Felix, who always was wary of an attack from anyone stepped aside, then casted a spell. "_Inkitor, Apputh!_," making time freeze for everyone but him. He then drew his swords, stepped aside, then undid the spell. Alleyene's blow hit naught bit thin air. Felix then delivered a quick session of attacks, which Alleyene all blocked with ease. Then Felix delivered a great blow from above, but changed direction at the last second. Alleyene noticed this and was about to parry it when Felix used his other sword and almost hit Alleyene in her hip. "Dead," he said. Alleyene smiled. "A quick distraction and good use of both weapons. Felix, ninety points."

"Hey! I've never reached higher then eighty-five! Not fair!," Nowa yelled.

Felix smiled, then spoke. "Those numbers are naught but numbers. Remember that, Nowa. Now, I think we should lift Leina's curse."

Jiki nodded. "Follow me."

As the group left, Felix felt a wooden point in his back. "Dead," Alleyene said, grinning.

"I thought you weren't one for jokes?"

"There's a first time for everything, so why not for that?"

Are you sure this'll work, Ilmaroth?" Felix still wasn't sure if he believed the Elf and his Coven of Mages, which consisted of Ilmaroth and his two twin apprentices, Randanor and Serindvaer, but he had no choice. They were the only mages around.

Ilmaroth seemed to read his thoughts. "It will, believe me. I've done this before. Now, let us begin." Everyone took position and the spell began. Felix stood at the head of the table where Leina lay, whilst the Coven took a triangular position around them. "_Andriel vi mo jaernith, ir kandarvor Felix!_"

Blue Mana spheres appeared in front of them, then moved to Felix. He touched them, gaining access to their energies. He had never felt so powerful in his life. Once more, he spoke the words "_Elvirel, gevere!_"

The blue glow around his hands appeared once more, but this time it was way brighter than the previous time. It went to Leina's forehead, easily devouring the ominous black hue that appeared.

Leina opened her eyes, with new light shining in them. "I feel… like I woke up after months of sleep. Thank you."

A stuttered "You...you're welcome," was all Felix could manage before he collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. Leina screamed and Tomoe busted in, her katana in her hand. "What's happ-" she noticed Felix and almost cried. "Felix! Is he…" Leina checked his pulse. "It's alright, he's just asleep."

Randanor paled and looked at Serindvaer. "Ser, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Tomoe looked at the young Elves. "What happened to him?"

Randanor paled even more and spoke. "_Jaernith dommir_, or magical sleep. You never wake up from that."


	4. Rites of Summoning

_Chapter 4: Rites of Summoning_

"Did he wake up yet?" Nowa hadn't much hope that that had happened, but she asked Tomoe nevertheless. Tomoe shook her head, as desperate as Nowa. "Randanor told me the man with the scythe will come for him if we can't find a way to cure him soon."

Tomoe frowned. The man with the scythe… That remembered her of something. Suddenly, her face lit up. "Of course! I know how to cure him!" She dashed off, leaving a confused Nowa in her wake.

"Are you nuts? I'm not going to summon a ghost here!," Ilmaroth yelled at Tomoe, who stood as calm as ever. "It's the only way. Airi told Felix that if he ever needed something, we could just call her."

Ilmaroth gave in with a sigh. "Fine. But she'll be closely guarded. _Tandrador Airi, Cavrador!_"

The lights in the room dimmed, then went out. A low hum came out of nowhere, then turned into a high-pitched shriek, and a purple vortex appeared. Out of it, Airi came, looking surprised and angry, but her expression changed to worried when she saw the look on Tomoe's face. "Tomoe? What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain. Come with me." Airi followed Tomoe, closely watched by several Elven soldiers.

Airi gasped. "What happened to him?"

Tomoe looked at Airi. "He cured Leina's curse, but then fell in a magical sleep."

"And what am I supposed to do against that?"

"I was thinking, you could maybe try giving him some lifeforce, to give him a boost."

"Very well. Stand back." Airi walked to Felix and kissed him, transmitting lifeforce. Tomoe felt jealous for a moment, but quickly dismissed it.

After Airi stepped back, Tomoe ran to Felix and loomed over him.

He opened his eyes and spoke. "I must be dead and in heaven, because there's an angel staring at me," he said with a faint smile. Tomoe blushed and Nanael yelled: "Hey! The angel's over here!"

Everyone laughed but Felix and Tomoe who just stared at each other, Felix smiling and Tomoe blushing.

"Hey," Felix said, "I've been thinking... You really miss Shizuka, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Tomoe said, her eyes glistering.

"Maybe I can do a séance then. So you can speak with her."

Tomoe stared at him, surprised. "You can? Really? Oh, that'd be great!"

"Very well then. How about in my room in an hour?"

Tomoe laughed. "Oh, I have plenty of time."

Felix stood up and walked to Airi. "Thank you, Airi."

Airi smiled. "You're welcome. Call it even?"

Felix laughed. "Call it even. Farewell Airi."

Airi smiled, took her scythe and faded away.

Felix blew out the regular candles and lit the black ones, to strengthen his summoning. He sat down in the pentagram he drew on the ground and began the spell."_Tandrador Shizuka, Cavrador!_"

The black candles turned the gloom into pitch-black night and the hum came. Slowly, Shizuka's spirit appeared

"Shizuka."

"Felix. Why did you summon me? We planned it for an hour later, did something happen?"

"I have some questions for you about Hinamoto's culture."

Shizuka looked surprised. "You could just have asked Tomoe, right?," but the look in Felix' eyes made it all clear and Shizuka smiled. "Oh, I get it. You like Tomoe, don't you."

Felix grinned. "Guilty."

"Now, what are your questions?"

"How are the marriage rites in Hinamoto And can everyone marry everyone?"

"The rites are the same as the Mainland's rites, with the ring and everything. And yes, everyone can marry everyone."

Felix looked very relieved. "That's great news. Thank you so much! And, Shizuka?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't tell Tomoe I asked."

Shizuka smiled. "Not a word."

Tomoe knocked on the door of Felix' room. "Felix?"

Felix opened the door and smiled. "Hello, Tomoe. Come in, we can begin immediately."

She entered and noticed how dark it was. Felix closed the door and turned around. "Please sit down in the pentagram," he said and then lighted the black candles. Immediately Tomoe couldn't see a thing. She heard Felix mutter the incantations and the humming announcing a spirit's coming sprang out of nowhere. At first, Tomoe thought that the flickering she saw every now and then was an illusion, but then Felix turned to the flickering and spoke. "Hello, Shizuka."

Tomoe's eyes were glistening. "Shizuka?"

The flickering took shape and Shizuka smiled at Tomoe. "Hello, Tomoe. Missed me?"

It was all too much for Tomoe. She started to cry. "Shizuka! I'm so sorry!"

Shizuka was silent for a moment. "It's okay. My death made you stronger."

"Then I'd rather be weaker! I'm so sorry!"

Tomoe cried for a while.

"Tomoe, I have to go. It was nice to see you again," Shizuka said and then faded away.

Tomoe continued to cry and hugged Felix.

He stroke her hair and calmed her down, a single tear falling out of his eye.

"Did she come out of her room yet?" Leina was very worried about Tomoe, who had locked herself up in her room for three days, not eating, not sleeping, just crying.

Nanael shook her head. "Felix just went in to talk to her. He's the only person she listens to at the moment."  
All of a sudden, the tree shook, and people screamed. Nanael and Leina ran to the entrance and saw Royal soldiers storming in. Unhesitatingly, Leina drew her sword and Nanael conjured hers.

Leina charged at a soldier who was about to stab an Elf and chopped her head off, then continued to hack left and right, more soldiers falling to her blade. To her left, she saw Nowa kick a soldier in her knee, breaking it, then smashed her head with her staff. She heared Alleyene say "Nowa, eighty points!" just before Leina bashed another soldier with her shield, then stabbed her in her groin. Despite her valiant actions, the Elves were slowly driven back.

"_Savr, Opte om haski!_" All of a sudden gouts of flame incinerated Royal soldiers, and Leina noticed Felix and Tomoe hacking the foe to pieces. "Charge!," Leina screamed at the top of her lungs before running forward, the Elves in her wake. Soon every Royal soldier lay dead or dying on the ground.

Leina turned to Tomoe and Felix. "About time you two got here. How comes you're able to throw fireballs now, Felix? And Tomoe, I've never seen you fighting so fiercely. What's motivating you?"

Tomoe smiled. "We're engaged," she said with a smile.


	5. Wedding Issues

_Chapter 5: Wedding Issues_

"How about Leina? She'd love to be the wedding girl!"

Tomoe frowned. "She's busy finding out how the Queen's army found out about Tir Sapphyra, remember?"

Felix sighed. "Oh, yes. It's just been so busy since our engagement..."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do. Airi won't be able to either, she can't change clothes. Perhaps we can invite Ymir for this?"

Felix smiled. "Knowing her, she'll be trying to sell us her weapons as a gift to each other. I doubt they like Echidna around here. Risty, maybe?"

Tomoe was about to reply when the door opened an Alleyene walked in. "How's things going?"

Felix let out a sigh. "Bad. Thanks for being the master of ceremony."

Alleyene smiled. "What are you looking for?"

"A wedding girl. Do you know one?"

"How about Nowa? She'd love to do that."

"Do you think she can keep calm? We know her to be a bit... too excited at times," Felix said.

"Of course she can! She's my pupil, remember?," Alleyene said, frowning.

Felix began to stutter apologies whilst Tomoe focused on the next problem: The wedding's location.

"Alleyene, do you know a good site here?"

Suddenly, Nowa jumped into the room. "I know one! It's all the way up in the tree. You can hear the birds, feel the wind in your hair and it's so calm there."

Tomoe looked up. "Sounds great! Lead the way, Nowa!"

Tomoe followed Nowa, leaving Alleyene and Felix behind, with Felix still muttering apologies.

They walked up the stairs until they reached the tree's top.

"Wow... Nowa, you haven't said a word too much. This is beautiful! The table with the cake goes over here, the guests can be seated here and I can marry here. Oh, I've never been so happy in my life!," Tomoe exclaimed.

"I always go here when I'm sad or angry, this place always calms me down," Nowa said. "Now, let's go find a dress!"

Felix wandered around town. Now that everything was settled, he couldn't do very much. Whilst walking, he met Nanael. "Hi," he said."

Nanael looked at him. "You look guilty. What happened?"

Felix sighed. "I have a personal issue. I can remember I love my family a lot, but I don't miss them. Not one bit. Does that make me heartless?"

Nanael looked surprised. "You have a family?"

Felix looked annoyed. "Of course. I'm not made from thin air, you know."

Nanael blushed. "Oh, of course, sorry!," she said. "But, of course it doesn't make you heartless. You help people. You're about to get married. Do you think a heartless man could achieve all that?"

Felix looked relieved. "Of course not. Thank you so much."

Suddenly, Felix got an idea. "I can't help not having my family around, but I can do something else. Come on, let's go!" He ran off and Nanael followed him, confused.

"Nanael, hand me the tomato sauce, please." Nanael gave Felix the squished tomato, which he smeared over the flat piece of dough. "Now, the mozzarella cheese," he said as he put the cheese all over the dough. "Now, the final touch: The pineapple and the pork." Felix topped it with the fruit and the meat. "Now, let's put it in the oven." Master Ocartela, the baker, put the thing on the wooden plate and shoved it in the oven. "How's this called again?," he asked.

"Pizza. This one with pork and pineapple is a pizza Hawaii, but if you top it with mushrooms, it becomes a pizza Fungi. There are tons of toppings to choose from."

Half an hour later, as the pizza was taken out of the oven, the bakery smelled delicious.

Felix took a knife and sliced the pizza in eight parts, then took one.

"Try it! They're best if they are still warm," he said.

Nanael and Ocartela both took a slice and tried a piece.

"Delicious! I should sell these... pizzas!," Ocartela exclaimed. Nanael couldn't say anything, she was still overwhelmed by the taste. When she could speak again, a "Got some more?" was all she could say.

"Sure! But remember, one slice is for Tomoe, one for Alleyene, one for Nowa."

Nanael didn't even answer, she just grabbed another pizza slice and began to eat.

"Felix, do you take Tomoe as your wife? Will you stay with her in good times and in bad times?," Alleyene asked.

Felix smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Tomoe, do you take Felix as your husband? Will you stay with him in good times and in bad times? "

Tomoe smiled. "Yes, I do."

"Then I declare you bonded for life. You may now ki-"

Suddenly, Fang Assassins leaped from the tree's branches, attacking everyone in sight. Felix was the first to react. "_Ikandavor, allaen!_" The weapons of the guests leaped into the hands of their owners. Tomoe drew her katana, whilst Felix took his bow out and began to shoot.  
"Tomoe, you owe me a kiss."

Tomoe looked at him and smiled, then said "We'll catch up later," before charging into the melee.

She chopped one Assassin's arm off, then smashed another's ribcage asunder. One came up behind her and was about to stab when an arrow suddenly stuck out of his neck. He fell with a look of surprise on his face. Felix smiled at her, then drew his swords. Together they hacked, slashed, chopped and stabbed every Fang they could find. Soon, the ground was stained with blood and corpses lay everywhere. Felix blocked a blow from above, then used the momentum of his foe's blade to chop his arm off, then used his other blade to stab him in the chest. Finally, he decapicitated his foe.

Before he knew it, the battle was over. Nowa stood there, with her warstaff in her hand. She had an empty look in her face, then threw her staff away. Felix and Alleyene both walked to her. Felix held his step, Nowa wasn't his pupil, after all. "Nowa, what's the matter?," Alleyene asked.

"I hate that staff. I killed people with it. I won't use it anymore." Alleyene didn't know what to say, so Felix stepped up. "Keep the staff and use it until you don't hate using it anymore. Once you don't hate to use it anymore it's time to throw the thing as far as you can."

Alleyene looked at him. "Where'd you get such wisdom?"

Felix smiled. "I read a lot. You pick up a thing or two from that, even if you just read stories."

Nowa looked at him, then slowly picked up her staff.

Tomoe looked at Felix. "We eradicated the first group of attackers. How comes they know of our location?"

Felix sighed. "Because Claudette has brains. I doubt Leina is caught, and even if she was, she wouldn't say a word. The first group probably had to return if victorious or didn't find anything. Since they didn't came back, there probably is something here. It's just logic."

Nowa looked shocked. "If that's true-"  
Alleyene interrupted her. "Pack your bags, we're leaving, everyone!"

Felix smiled. "Tomoe, can I get that kiss now?"


	6. Every light has a Shadow

_Chapter 6: "Every light has a Shadow…"_

Leina hid in the tree, overhearing a conversation between Claudette and Shigi, High Inquisitor of the Church.

"We've heard nothing from the Fangs after their assault on the heretic's refuge," Shigi said.

"Damn those Elves! I sent my best men to their bloody forest!"

Shigi nodded. "They scattered the Elves, but there are still dens of then everywhere."

Claudette was about to reply when Leina slipped and fell out of the tree.

Claudette and Shigi immediately grabbed their weapons, but then noticed who it was.

Claudette smiled. "Well, well. Leina, you've changed."

Leina stared at her sister. "So have you. You've become a tyrant, killing everyone that doesn't like you!"

If looks could kill, Leina would have left in a coffin. Claudette was furious.

"Guards!," she yelled and at least fifty Castle Guards came from all sides.

Leina jumped to her feet and ran. Surprising the guards, she ran for the wall instead of the gates. With a grace that Alleyne wouldn't have done better, she ran up the wall.

Standing on top of the wall, Leina stared down. She was very nimble, but there was no way she'd survive a fall from that height. Her eye caught something and she noticed guards coming up her sides. She drew her sword, with arrows whistling besides her ears.

She chopped one guard's leg off, then sent him over the edge. The man fell off the wall with a scream of agony. She spun around and stabbed, her warrior sixth sense warning her of danger behind her. She hit a guard full in the groin, then kicked him backwards.

Leina fought with the fury of a maddened bear, but soon she was covered in bleeding cut. An arrow had hit her in her arm, but she barely noticed. As a guard hit her on her head with his mace, she snapped out of her fighting frenzy and felt like she was trampled by a herd of stampeding oxen. She fought on regardless, but her vigour was gone.

Suddenly, a new player entered the game. She couldn't see who or what it was, but it slaughtered guards by the dozens. As it fought closer its way to her, she could see it were two people. One, the one that she saw killing everything that came too close, carried a serrated sword, which glowed red and black. He wore brown pants and a simple tunic, like a farmer's boy. His hair was black and spiky. The other one, far smaller than the other, was distracted by a butterfly flying past. She looked at it as if it was the most important thing in the world. Her hair was a bright orange, flowing behind her. With this unexpected help, Leina managed to kill the last guards, the rest running towards the towers, locking the doors behind them.

The arrows, however, kept coming. One missed Leina's neck by a hairbreadth.

"Jump, miss!," the little girl said. "I'll get us to safety!"

Leina fell more than she jumped before she even thought about it. There was something in the girl's face that made her trust her. In an unnatural way. Leina had a hard time deciding who of the strange pair was more dangerous. She heard the girl cast a spell and her falling slowed to a slow glide. Once she hit the ground, she almost collapsed.

"We can leave. Do you know of some sort of hidey-hole, miss?"

Leina turned and saw the girl and the man stand there, seemingly unharmed.

"Sure. It's called Tir Sapphyra."

The girl said something and all went black.

"Tomoe! Felix! I've got great news! Leina's back!" Nowa dashed into the room, then tripped over a stool. Felix caught her and pulled her up. "Really? Great news! We'll come in a minute," he said. Tomoe already walked to their bedroom, to change her clothes.

Felix simply used a spell for that. He could afford that now, his magical powers had increased greatly under the tutelage of the Council.

Once Tomoe finished changing clothes, they went to the Main Hall, where all important meetings happened. Once they entered, they saw Leina with two other people they didn't know. Leina turned to them. "Congratulations! Nowa told me you two got married!," she smiled. She was battered and bruised, but alive.

Felix looked at the strangers. "Who are they?," he asked.

"I'm Alice and that's Shadow. We helped your friend escape the Queen," Alice said.

She then turned to Shadow. "Shadow, are these real Elves? I've never seen Elves before!"

Nowa went to the little girl. "Hi there! I didn't notice you before!" She smiled.

Alice dashed behind Shadow's legs, afraid. Ru stretched his body to look at the girl.

She carefully approached him and petted him on his head. Ru jumped on Alice and hugged her. Alice was scared at first, but then hugged Ru back.

"He's so cute! What's his name?," she asked Nowa.

"Ru," she replied. "And I'm Nowa."

Alice stared at Nowa with big eyes. "Wow, are you a real Elf?"

Nowa smiled. "Well, I'm a Half-elf. It's complex, really."

Alice hugged Nowa's legs. "I always wanted a big sister. Do you want to be my sister?"

Nowa blushed, unsure what to do. "Err... okay, I guess..."

Alice jumped up and down excitedly. "Yaay! Did you hear that, Shadow? I have a big sister now!"

Shadow smiled faintly, like Alleyne. "good for you," he say, then turned his attention to the others.

"I'm Shadow, as Alice here just told you," he said.

"Shadow, eh? Nice sword you got there," Felix said.

"it's pretty sweet, yeah. It tends to shine red in battle. It almost seems to have a life of its own, finding weak spots in enemies' armour."

Felix' smile faded. "Can I have a look, please?," he said?

"Sure." Shadow handed Felix the sword.

"_Tyrnakoth!_," Felix said. He seemed to think about something.

"This blade's name is Lilith. It contains a Demon. It should be safe to handle though; the Demon's not evil or cruel or anything. That said, it's still a Demon, so watch your back." Felix gave the sword back.

Shadow nodded. "I will. Now, excuse me, I'm quite hungry. Can I have something to eat?"

Alleyne nodded. "Sure, follow me."


	7. Broken Will, Broken Swords

_Chapter 7: Broken Will, Broken Swords_

Felix woke up, next to Tomoe who was still sleeping. He silently left the room, then washed himself and put on his clothes with a spell. Suddenly, he heard Nowa screaming. He dashed to her, only to find her stunned in fear. "Nowa!," he said, shaking her. "What's going on?"

Nowa couldn't say anything; she just pointed. Felix followed her finger and cursed.

With a deafening roar, a Dragon made its presence known. Felix turned around, facing Nowa again. "Get Alleyne and every other person that can hold a weapon here. NOW!" Nowa nodded, then dashed away. "Let's hope all those hours of reading fantasy novels finally pay off," Felix muttered, a grim look on his face. He nocked an arrow, aimed at the dragon and sent his missile flying. It hit the beast full in its neck, but its hide was covered in thick dragonscales, better than any armour made by man. "Felix! What's happening? What is that thing?" Felix turned around and saw Tomoe standing there, covering herself with bedsheets, her katana in her hand. Felix muttered a spell and she stood in her standard dress. "That's a Dragon. They spit fire, acid or other nasty stuff. Did you never hear of them?" Tomoe shook her head. "Great. They have only two weak spots: Their mouth and their lower belly. That are the only two places not covered in scales." Tomoe nodded, determination glistering in her eyes. "Got it. Anything else?"

Felix nodded. "They can fly and use their tails as a mace sometimes. Also beware of its bite."

Alleyne sprinted to the scene. She swallowed her fear away when she noticed the Dragon. "What IS that?," she asked, whispering.

Felix had no time to reply, but dashed towards the beast. After a short moment, Tomoe turned around. "Alleyne, command the others coming to help. I'll assist Felix."

Alleyne nodded and Tomoe raced after Felix.

Felix panted heavily after he dodged yet another gout of flame. "Son of a bitch, this guy is tough. How'd that Skyrim guy take 'em out that easily?," he said, teeth pushed together from the heat of the fire. "_Inkitor, Apputh!,_" he yelled and immediately, everything froze. He calmly strode towards the beast, until he reached its belly, then undid the spell with a muttered "_Inkitor, Ontuwe!_" The monster was surprised and unable to find Felix, but Felix didn't give him a chance to. He stabbed the beast in its belly, and again, and again, and again. Blood gushed out of its wounds, covering Felix, who smiled. "Might just get me invincible, like in the tales of old. Or maybe just very, very gory." With a final roar, the creature died. Tomoe came standing next to Felix. "Is it dead?"

Felix nodded. "That was quite easy." He gasped in shock. "Too easy. Tomoe, stand ba-"

Dark tendrils Felix recognized as _mana _went to the Dragon, enveloping it. It shuddered, rose and attacked. It ignored Felix, however, and grabbed Tomoe with his claw. "Felix!," she screamed in terror. Felix hacked, slashed, stabbed and threw fireballs at the monster, but nothing had any effect. The Dragon took off, flying outside Felix' range of spell and arrow.

"Hmm? I guess you want your girl back, don't you, sweetie?"

Felix spun on his heels, looking into the eyes of Melona.

"What do you want? I've got better things to do then fighting a piece of pudding, so just let the Dragon land, give me Tomoe back and get lost."

Melona giggled. "You'd better stop talking to me like that, handsome. Or my friend here might just command his pet to, ooh, I don't know, open his claws?"

For the first time, Felix noticed the figure standing next to Melona. It was a man in black, shimmering robes, his face concealed by a cloak, save for his eyes, who shone a malignant red in the otherwise dark face. Melona snapped her fingers and the man said something in a language that Felix did not understand. _Dragonish_, he thought. He heard Tomoe scream as she fell. Felix tried to cast a spell to slow her descent, but he couldn't find any _mana._ Not one bit. _That guy probably drained mine somehow, _Felix concluded. As Tomoe fell to a certain death, Melona watched with interest. "I might just ask my friend to save her with that beastie of him. If you'd be nicer to me."

Felix looked like he was not sure whether to beg Melona or scream at her. "What do you want?," he said eventually.

"You to drop your weapons and come with me. And don't even think about escaping," Melona said, giggling again.

It was silent for a moment. Felix almost refused, but then his eyes met Tomoe's. He sighed and dropped his weapons. Melona whistled. "Pretty _and_ clever. I like that." She snapped her fingers again and the wizard spoke again. The Undead Dragon soared downwards and caught Tomoe. He flew up high in the air once more.

"Now, for those annoying shard toothpicks," Melona said as she took Felix' swords and broke them in pieces. Felix gasped. Those things were like friends through him, having saved his life several times. "Ooh, you liked those things? I think I know something that you'd like even better," Melona said, blinking. "Now come with me."

Felix nodded, but then asked something. "May I at least say goodbye to everyone?"

Melona thought about it for a second, then nodded. "Fine. But don't try anything."

Felix walked towards Nowa and Alice. "Nowa, Alice, I'll be going away for a while. And I doubt they'll give Tomoe back." Nowa looked at him as if she was going to cry and Alice hugged the Half-Elf's legs. Felix pinched Nowa's cheek. "Do me a favour, will you? Take care of Alleyne, she's a bit harsh on herself sometimes."  
Nowa wanted to say something, but couldn't. She just nodded. He walked to Leina, Nanael, Shadow and Alleyne. "Please keep this place safe, or look for another one. I started to like it here," he said with a faint smile. "I hope you and Tomoe'll get back soon," Leina said.

Felix smiled with just a bit more hope in it. "Oh, we will. In the stories, the heroes always escape or get busted out, remember? Everything that happened so far could be one of my fantasy novels." He turned around before anyone could say anything, walking towards Melona. _This isn't a story, you fool_, Leina thought. _But he's right, we'll find something. We have to._


	8. A Forced Betrayal

_Chapter 8: A Forced Betrayal_

Felix gritted his teeth and bit down a scream as he felt his arm break once more. The mage, who Felix had named The Cloaked in his mind, cast a spell to heal his arm, which almost hurt as much as breaking it. "Still not going to talk, Felix, honey? I can do this all day," Melona said. "And then have some more fun at night," she added with a blink. Felix spat. "We've been doing this for three fucking weeks now, Melona. Do you think a fourth will help?," he said, then screamed in agony as his arm broke and was healed again. "You're right," Melona said, then she turned to The Cloaked and said something that hurt Felix more than his arm did. "Fetch me his lovely girl, will you? Let's see how long _she_ lasts."

Felix' will broke in an instant. "No, please! Not Tomoe!" He looked down. "What... what do you want to know?" Melona giggled. "Not so brave anymore, are you?," she said, then untied him. "I don't need to know anything. Follow me, and don't even think about escaping." She led him to the armoury in which a black suit of armour stood, a cruel sword next to it. Felix realized what she wanted. "No... please... Don't let me do _that,_" he begged. All in vain.

Nowa stood on the top of the tree and looked around. She sighed. "Guard duty is so _boring,_" she exclaimed. As soon as she finished speaking, an arrow whistled right past her ear. She ducked and blew the guard horn Alleyne had given her. Immediately, the town guard jumped out of their barracks, battered but unyielding. Nowa peeked over the branch she'd ducked behind and gasped. Thousands and thousands of the Queen's Soldiers marched onto Tir Sapphyra, a black-clad figure leading them. She was shocked and desperate when she recognized him. Felix. The same Felix that had fought mock battles with her. The same Felix that had told her so much stories. The Felix she thought she knew. _Apparently not, _she thought grimly. A catapult rock smashed into the tree, a few inches from where she lay. She raced down, and saw the citizens were already evacuating through the secret tunnel to other hideouts, which the Wizards would seal behind them. _So the Council has decided this fight is impossible to win, _she thought. The gates were bashed in, Felix doing the work of a battering ram. _Why?, _flashed through her mind, then he electrified several soldiers and all hope of Felix tricking the foe was gone. His men charged in and the Elves were butchered on all sides, the Queen's men magically enhanced. Now she got a closer look, she noticed it weren't even men, but rather creatures made of stone. _Golems, _she thought, then leaped into the fight. She bashed in the Golem's heads with her heavy, iron-tipped war staff, but the others were not faring so well, their swords unable to pierce stone. Meanwhile, the Golems hacked Elves apiece wherever she looked. Felix, however, did the work of a small army, killing soldiers by the dozens. He noticed her and charged. Nowa's staff was shattered with a single blow and she fell on the ground. Felix pointed his sword at her throat when she noticed Alleyne sneaking up on him. Sadly, so did Felix. He turned around and punched her with the force of a battering ram. He picked them both up like dolls, then went to a storage room. "I'll be having some fun with these two! Keep up the good work!," he yelled, then threw them inside roughly. Disarmed and almost unconscious, Nowa and Alleyne were no match for Felix' strength. He locked the door and cast a spell. "There. No one can hear us now, magical nor physical." He took off his helmet and looked Nowa in her eyes. She had expected a look of hate, perhaps lust, but certainly not guilt. Eyes rolled over his cheeks as he spoke. "I'm sorry. They got Tomoe, I had no choice," he said. "I am not asking for forgiveness, even I cannot forgive myself, I only ask for understanding." Nowa and Alleyne

nodded. "I understand. You had no choice, I would have done the same if it was about Nowa," Alleyne said. Something in Felix seemed to break. He fell to his knees and began to cry. "Why me? What did I do wrong? WHAT DID I DO WRONG?," he shouted, crying even harder. Nowa began to cry as well, and hugged him. "Please come back safe," she said whilst crying. "I will. For all the Melonas and Cloaked in the world, I FUCKING WILL!," he yelled, but now in rage. All of a sudden, he calmed down. "You have to leave. You can't make a difference here, but in the other Tree-Cities, you just might. I can make you invisible, but don't linger. I can cover you for up to one mile, then I'll be exhausted." Before anyone could reply, he muttered a spell and Nowa no longer could see Alleyne. "Go. Now," Felix said, then left. Nowa and Alleyne snuck out after him. When Nowa saw the devastation Felix' army had wrought, he almost started to cry again. Precious carvings were burned, priceless books ripped, unparalleled paintings teared up and corpses lay everywhere. Alleyne took her hand. "Let's go Nowa. Now!," then they both ran from the burning Tree-City.

Felix walked into the Queen's Throne Room. "Have you been successful?," Claudette asked.

Felix nodded. "The Tree-City burns, its inhabitants slaughtered. They won't return there."

"_All _the inhabitants?," Claudette said sharply.

"A few escaped, but they were mere citizens. They can't fight," Felix quickly said.

Claudette smiled evilly. "I told you no one should leave that damned place!"

She nodded at Melona. "Go ahead," she said.

"No... please... no...," Felix pleaded, but Melona already was next to Tomoe and broke her arm. Tomoe screamed in pain and Felix fell to the ground in desperation and cried. Tomoe looked him in his eyes. "Stay strong," she whispered. "We'll get through this. We _have _to," then all went black and she fell unconscious.


End file.
